The battle between Good and Evil
by fight-the-fire
Summary: Zoey went missing during the battle, Kalona has left and the circle is being undone. But why has this started and how can it be stopped? SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

"_Zoey... Zoey, wake up. It's me, Stark." _His voice grew ever louder as my consciousness broke through. Let me guess, he was waking me up; but, when did I fall asleep? My eyes flickered open to see Stark and Darius leaning over me. I quickly took in my surroundings to see that I wasn't in my room, but outside.

"**What **on Earth is going on?" I screeched, sitting up, while Stark let out a sigh of relief. I expected Stark, who was now staring intently at me, to answer but it was Darius instead.

"Zoey, we were hoping you could answer that question. When we found you, you were already unconscious. Can you remember anything?" His face seemed to tighten while speaking and he seemed to be reluctant to speak.

"No Darius, I don't!" I snapped in reply to him. I stood up and turned my back to Darius and spoke to Stark directly. "What is going on? Why do you seem so reluctant so speak to me? Where are the Twins, Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite?"

As I said the names, a silent tear ran down Stark's face and I saw properly for the first time. He had scars down his face, dried blood in his hair and small tears in his clothes. I quickly see Darius and ask him what was happening, but he had already disappeared, through the closest door and into a building unknown to me.

"STARK!" I shouted, suddenly I felt flustered, agitated and worried, really worried. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Stark swept me into his arms and rested his chin upon my head. "Zoey, they are going to be okay. I promise; we will make them better."

I quickly pushed him. "WHO? WHAT? WHEN?" I screeched while running to the door I had recently saw Darius disappear through. But Stark reached the door before me, blocking my way.

"Zoey, something went wrong. You killed Neferet and Kalona got annoyed. He, along with the Raven Mockers, attacked. You, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae and Damien fought back with your elements. We were unsure about what happened, Aphrodite and Jack held back because they are both unable to protect themselves properly; me and Darius went forth and attacked, but you went missing. Shaunee and Erin were attacked by Raven Mockers and couldn't move, Damien got hit trying to save Jack and Aphrodite ran at Kalona.

"We all heard you scream, you were standing on top of the building at the time. Kalona saw you and took off after you. Then there was a bang. It came from where you stood, but when we finally reached were you had been; you had gone, and so had Kalona. I searched for you for hours. I'm so sorry." Silent tears were running down his face and I knew he wasn't finished... and I knew what was coming next.

"She's gone isn't she...? Grandma is gone?" Stark nodded solemnly and I sank to my knees wailing. She was gone. She was really gone...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat next to my Grandma's corpse for hours on end, thinking that any minute she would sit up and say it was all a practical joke and that she was fine. But that didn't happen, and I knew better than to it, but I hoped none the less. Stark spent most of his time with me, holding me in his arms and lending me a shoulder to cry on.

I hardly left my Grandma's side, but when I did, I spent my time trying to channel spirit back into my friends, to make them heal. By the time I reached them Aphrodite was already fine which Darius took great relief in but Jack didn't seem to be healing. His body seemed to be rejecting the change and this scared me more than anything. Every so often, when I came to speak to them, I would see the odd tear running down his face when he looked at Damien, and when Damien was well enough to move he spent most of his time with Jack.

_These are my friend's,_ I thought, _and this is my entire fault. If they die, it will be on my hands. I am their high priestess. This is my fault. _

Stark felt most of this and tried to comfort me but nothing could make me feel better. It didn't take long for the Twins to realise why I was in such a state and as soon as they could move, they moved me from the room and promised to look after my Grandma while I slept, and this was when Darius and Aphrodite cornered me.

"Zoey!" Aphrodite hissed. "I know what you did!"

A look of confusion crossed my face and Aphrodite actually looked frustrated.

"You, Zoey Redbird, gave yourself, _your soul_, to Kalona! Why?"

I couldn't answer; I didn't have a clue what she was on about.

"Aphrodite, I don't understand. _ Why _would I give myself to Kalona?"

"Zoey, I think that you must understand, Aphrodite is asking you these questions because she does not know the answers. So answering her questions with other questions isn't going to get us anywhere." Darius snapped at me.

What was going on? My world had been turned upside down, everything was back to front and to top it all off, I had supposedly done something as preposterous as to give my soul to a fallen angel; and I couldn't remember anything...

"Darius... Aphrodite... please, believe me. I can't remember anything," I whispered, while tears ran down my cheeks. Aphrodite shook her head, her slick bond hair splashing over her face.

"I'm sorry Zoey, but you're on your own now. Work out what you've done before you try and return, we don't need people we can't trust surrounding us." Aphrodite replied harshly, tugging Darius to the door.

"Darius, you must believe me! Please..." My last word sounded more like I was begging than speaking and Darius's eyes softened to my words.

"Please understand you must find out why you would do such a thing and for that you must be left in peace. But also, as Aphrodite has already pointed out, we need to be surrounded by nothing but truth at the minute; and if you really can't remember, use the elements and have them restore your scattered wits," Darius explained, while Aphrodite stood impatiently tugging on his arm. "Rest Priestess, and may the Goddess watch over your sleeping self," he said while exiting the room.

Once Darius and Aphrodite left the room, closing the door behind them, I curled up in a corner and cried. It didn't take Stark long to notice that I was upset and it didn't take long for him to make his way to my room, wrap me in his arms and whisper sweet, soothing words to me until the rising of the sun and I had cried out the last of the sorrow which had twisted and tangled itself in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

When I finally regained consciousness, my eyes flickered open to see Stark standing in front of the door, arms spread wide, blocking my way.

"Stark..." I said warily getting to my feet and taking a few steps forward. Stark moved with such speed I hardly saw him move, but was back by the door in an instant, with an arrow notched in his bow. "Stark... what's going on?" I repeated tensely now. Had he lost his damn mind?

"Zoey, is that you?" His voice was strained, his eyes were narrowed and him mouth was mashed in a hard line and he looked dangerous, sexy and very Warrior-like.

"Of course it's me you absolute IDIOT!" I practically screeched at him. "Can you_ please_ put that damn bow down and explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

Slowly he placed him bow on the floor and stepped towards me, hands raised. "While you were resting, I don't know exactly, but you muttered something and moved restlessly. I thought you were just going to go straight back to sleep but you didn't; instead you started watching towards the door and when I tried to restrain you, you screamed for Kalona. So instead, I ask you, what were you dreaming about?"

Stark looked so upset, confused and frustrated I believed him instantly and tried to remember back to my dream, but I couldn't. It hurt my head to try and remember. I'd only ever felt this pain back when Heath was still alive and I'd saved him from the evil red fledglings. The thought of Heath still hit me like an arrow through the heart. I don't think I could ever get over what had happened to Heath, even if it had happened over a year ago.

I stepped back from Stark so I could try and think; I definitely couldn't think with him standing anywhere near to me, so instead I back into a corner and started to call the elements back to me, when suddenly everything in my vision of sight disappeared and I was completely surrounded by a blinding white light. This light made my head clear, and everything became peaceful until a dark shadow, showing a resemblance to a bird interrupted the light and a soft croaking started around me.

"STARK!" I screeched, suddenly really worried about what has happening. At this one word another shadow came, this time running towards me. At first I thought it was Stark but when a fluttering came from around the shadow, I realised there was only one 'person' it could be; and that person was Kalona.

Then, sure enough, colour came back and it was Kalona who stood in front of me. I quickly took note of the scenery. I was outside, in a small clearing, surrounded by dead and rotting trees, grass that seemed to be wilting around my feet and a sky that was dark grey. Lining the trees were Raven Mockers.

"Zoey... what has frightened you so?" Kalona asked, his voice as sickly sweet and dripping with desire that his eyes wouldn't deny.

"What do you want Kalona?!" I spat the words at him and his face seemed to fall and he seemed utterly defeated.  
"You, of course Zoey, but I have started to understand that you will still not come willingly to me. It seems I must wait until you are asleep to claim you. After our... how shall I phrase it... compromise, you fought against the hold I had on you, it's a shame really, as you could have so much more but anyway, it seems that as your conscious body resists, it uses all your strength, so when you leave reality, your body returns my call and tries to return to its rightful owner. Me." His sharp gaze never left my face and so I caught ever emotion that flickered through his eyes. The emotions ranged from lust, to desire and somewhere I'm sure I saw a small amount of possessiveness. Although my heart felt as though it were melting, my mind stayed alert and took in every word that came from his mouth.

"Kalona, please elaborate, when did we have this 'compromise' that seems so much a part of my life even though I have no clue when it happened, where we spoke or what we said. So please, tell me and speak nothing but the truth." I said.

"Zoey, I must say that your lack of trust in me is harsh, but I have no need to lie to you as there is nothing that I need to lie about. We spoke on the day you decided to kill Neferet; you were standing on top of the building, the elements swarming around you and I quickly came to you, for you are all I have ever cared about..." His voice drifted off and he came closer to me, stroking my arm showing his lust through this burning touch, his eyes full of desire and pure lust. I took a quick step back so I could think.

"Kalona, think! What were you about to say?" I said my voice slightly shaky and I sounded slightly breathless.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "It really doesn't matter; you will soon understand when you find yourself waking up next to me. You may fight what you feel while you're awake, but as soon as you are asleep, I _will_ claim what is rightly mine," he snapped, roughly grabbing me by the tops of my arms and pushing me against a tree.

I struggled to get free, but he was far too strong. I opened my mouth to scream when Kalona's mouth attacked mine. I tried to fight my feelings and emotions but soon my efforts turned out to be pointless and I was kissing him back with the same amount of enthusiasm as he was kissing me. His lips moved towards my ear, leaving a scorching path across my face. I felt his teeth graze my ear and I moaned and shivered with so much desire that I would have fell to the floor had Kalona not been holding me tightly around the waist.

"As I have said before Zoey, you _will _eventually give in to me; and I will forever wait for that day," he whispered, and then he was gone and so was the dream.

My eyes snapped open, to see Stark kneeling with me in his arms, his face plastered with worry. "Zoey! What is going on?!" His voice almost as traumatised as his face. I met his eyes and seriously hoped I hadn't moaned out loud, when I remembered that he must have experienced everything I just felt through the Warrior's Oath that bound us.

"Stark, I am so sorry," I said as my eyes rolled back and my head lolled towards the floor, leaving me unconscious in my warrior's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I woke up, I was alone. I slowly sat up and, after ten minutes of trying to settle my head, I strolled to the door and went to open it. It was locked; how strange. I tried again just to be sure but it was definitely locked. "Stark!" I screeched. "Open this bloody door now!"

"Zoey, I swear the potty-mouth-police will soon have to lock you up for that terrible mouth of yours," I heard Aphrodite sneer. "And anyway we need to speak to you before you can go _anywhere._"

"Aphrodite, what do you mean?" I asked trying, once more, to open the door. "And will you please let me out so we can talk?"

"Sorry but no; you need to stay in there because we don't know how much of a threat you are to us."

"Aphrodite, please! I am not threat to any of you. I need to see my Grandma." My voice broke on the mention of my Grandma, "And I wouldn't mind checking on my friends. So please let me out!"

"No. You're staying in there until you tell us everything you know."

"You can't keep me in here forever and I have already told you _everything_ I know." I snapped back at her, surely one little white lie about what I knew was okay and sure, she was my friend but she really could be an annoying bitch sometimes. She ignored what I said; which annoyed me even more. "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE APHRODITE! LET ME OUT!" I screeched.

"Zoey! I've already told you, no!" She screamed back, a slight tone that made her sound like a stubborn, bratty teenager.

I realised Aphrodite wouldn't ever give in so I told her about the dream, about what little Kalona told me; I told her everything, and I mean _everything_. I told her about how I felt towards Kalona, how it felt to have nobody believe you and what it was like to have your own warrior turn his back to you and see you as a threat.

Tears streamed from my eyes but my voice stayed strong and clear. Aphrodite listened intently and as soon as I was finished she unlocked the room and found her eyes found me, huddled in a corner with tear streaks lining my face. When I lifted my head to meet her eyes, I saw that she too was crying.  
"Zoey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know... I'm sorry." She bowed her head showing the truth of her words through her actions. "Stark is on his way now, I told him to get lost before." A slight smirk appeared on her face but then her face suddenly became serious and her eyes seemed to age in a matter of seconds.

"He's going to take you to see Dragon and Lenobia, hopefully, they will know what to do. We don't want this Zoey, I assure you that, but you need to leave until the hold Kalona has over you is gone."

"Grandma..." I whispered her name, but my voice still broke and fresh tears made their way to my eyes.

"She will stay here for now Zoey; you can't take her with you." Her voice sounded slightly sarcastic and I felt the urge to snap back at her when Stark strolled into the room, his face a mask of pain and his eyes tight. It must be hard for him to see me as an enemy I thought; but that wasn't it. I wasn't completely sure what it meant but decided it was best to apologise. I opened my mouth to speak at the same time he shook his head. He didn't want an apology? Or he didn't want an apology spoken out loud? Which one, I was unsure so I settled for apologising through my feelings and as I did this his face seemed to relax but his stance was still tense.

"Zoey, we must leave now. There is a car waiting and we must leave right away to get to Dragon and Lenobia before sun rise." He stepped forward with his hand extended. I took his hand and got to my feet and as soon as I was standing up Stark removed his hand from mine with a quick jerk. _I was getting rejected by my own warrior _my head screamed and I felt the need to burst into tears, but instead I walked up to Aphrodite.

"Thank you," I whispered and extended my hand. She rejected my hand and pulled me into her arms. _What happened to the old Aphrodite?_ My mind laughed but then my mood changed as she whispered "Get well Z, and then come back. We need you."

I untangled myself from her arms, silent tears escaping my eyes, to see Aphrodite was sobbing as well. "Bye Z," She whispered as I left the room, my warrior leading the way outside, leaving Aphrodite standing alone in the room that had been my cell, tears streaming down her face. "Good-bye," Aphrodite said again, more to herself than anyone else as she dropped to her knees, put her face in her hands and sobbed until her own warriors arms found their way around her waist and held her tight for the rest of that day's night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey's POV**

I sat, huddled in a corner of the car, watching Stark strained face. Every so often we would catch each other's eye and he would turn his face away from me again. _I'M SORRY!_ My mind screamed but Stark was ignoring my emotions; or at least I hope he was because if he wasn't ignoring my emotions, he was ignoring me.

We stayed sitting in silence for over an hour and tension radiated off his body. "Stark..." I whispered, a tear escaping from the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry."

He took a sideways glance at me. "Zoey, I'm not angry with you. I'm not even looking for an apology. I'm just confused; I thought you loved me," he said, his voice sounded tortured.

"I _do_ love you!" I said a little too quickly, my head snapping up. A slight smirk appeared on his face and disappeared just as quickly.

"You say this now but remember I can feel everything you can. You say you love me but then, in your dreams you appear happy, and you're with Kalona," his voice broke and his eyes turned glassy. "Zoey, I _love _you but I never know where I am with you."

All that formed from my mouth was the word 'oh.' I wanted to say so much more but my mouth suddenly felt dry and I felt very tired. I was about to close my eyes when I remembered about Kalona. I mentally shook myself and decided now was the time to speak to Stark.

"Stark..." I whispered; I tried to force myself to carry on but my mind shied away until I knew he was listening.

"Yes Zoey?" He muttered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I love _you, _and only you. You don't seem to understand me or what's happening right now because if you did you'd understand _completely _that I've been hiding certain things, certain emotions, away from you. I did this because I care. I hid all the pain and all the hurt I felt when you didn't trust me to say you going through the same pain. I'm sorry that you don't understand, I'm sorry that you don't believe me and I'm sorry that you don't trust me. Hell, I'm sorry for a whole lot of things but that doesn't seem to matter to you Stark; and do you know what, I'm sorry that I love you." I snapped.

I hadn't meant for the words to come out so harshly but I couldn't help myself. I instantly regretted ever speaking once I saw a tear escape Starks eye. The car skidded to a halt and he brought his knees up against his chest and buried his head. Seeing him like this made me myself want to curl up into a ball and cry but I didn't, I couldn't.

I opened my mouth so say, once again, that I was sorry, but Stark was speaking before me.

"I knew how you felt, I understood you were hiding things from me but I didn't want to push you. I trusted you tell me in your own time but now I can see that my trust was misplaced; and Zoey, now I understand that as much as I love you, and as much as you 'love' me," He said, practically spitting the words at me, "We will never be together. I just need to... get this in my head myself."

What happened next was completely my hormones, or at least I'll say it was, because I leaned forward, took his face in my hands and kissed him with so much passion that I couldn't understand, or really remember, what we had just spoken about.

**Stark's POV.**

All I knew was that one moment my head was resting in my hands and I was feeling completely run down, feeling all sorry for myself and the next I was leaning across a chair and kissing Zoey, matching her every emotion. As her lips touched mine I remembered why I'd fell in love with her. We had an instant chemistry, a bond that went further than the normal. I was more than her Warrior and she was more than just my Lady.

It didn't take me long to get rid of the barrier that kept her in her seat and further away from me, and as soon as she was free, I lifted her across the gap in the chairs and laid her on my knee. She was crouched over me, her legs on either side of me and mouth still firmly attached to mine. My hands, which were still placed on her thigh, moved up until I had one hand resting over the back pocket of her jeans and a hand placed on the small of her back, pressing her closer to me.

All I could see and feel was Zoey. Her hands made their way under my shirt and she pulled it off over my head making me lose my grip on her, and making our mouths part. All I could do while she pulled my shirt off was moan her name and as soon as she was finished I rolled her under me and let the chair slide down.

Zoey breathed my name and that was all it took. My lips made their way down her neck while I started to unbutton her shirt.

"Stark!" her voice was now louder and portrayed something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

**(Innuendo much?)**

"Zoey, what is it?" I ordered her to answer, going into full warrior mode, while dragging her up to a sitting position.

"There's someone staring at us..." she whispered through her giggles and started to button her shirt back up.

I chuckled along with her, pulling my top over my head. As she slid back into the passenger seat I heard her whisper "later..." and it sounded more like a promise that a question. I had to admit that was one promise I wouldn't mind swearing too.

**I was meant to write chapter 5 yesterday but I got rather distracted and upset by one of my other stories so I will be working extra hard to try and make tomorrow's chapter a bit longer. Thank you for reading and remember, READ & REVIEW so I can make this story even better :')**

**Thanks,**

**Lots of love, Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stark POV**

Zoey stayed quiet for the rest of the journey. Sure, I was annoyed at her but I did love her and I _think_ she loves me too. I sincerely hope so. The silence in the car was torturing me so I eventually decided to break it; at the same time as Zoey went to speak as well. She went an adorable red colour which automatically made me want to kiss her. _And so much more, _my mind screamed.

I made a gesture in which to make her speak and she looked quite relieved. "Stark..." she started and I felt my face drop, and she automatically understood what I thought was going to come next. "No Stark! I'm not going to make some lame excuse and break up with you. I'm not a big for of 'it's not you it's me' anyway. I love you, and I wanted to say," she said while taking my hand "I'm willing to do anything for you. I knew from the very first time I met you that I loved you. I will always trust you and I'm sorry about everything I said."

I let the car roll to a stop, and took her face in my hands. I wasn't going to replay what happened last time I stopped the car but I still wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her. "I should have known. Come here," I said, once more lifting her onto my knee and I kissed her gently on the lips.

She replied instantly, her arms making their way around my neck; when my phone rang. "Ignore it," She mumbled against my lips but I pulled away and fished it out of my pocket. It was Lenobia. I accepted the call and put it on speaker so Zoey could hear.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker, rather annoyed and snappy. Zoey moved back into her seat an annoyed expression on that face I loved so much.

"Stark, where are you? Where's Zoey? We need you here now!" she spoke quickly into the receiver.

"Why? What's going on?" I said turning the engine back on.

A scream echoed down the phone followed by a chuckle. I saw Zoey stiffen in the corner of my eye when I realised who it was that had just laughed. It was Kalona. "He wants her. We need her here; she is the only one that can stop him." Her voice sounded tortured.

"NO!" I screamed down the phone and Zoey laid a hand on my arm.

"Stark, take me there. I know what to do." She whispered, her voice sounded sure but her face seemed as tortured as Lenobia's voice.

"Zoey, NO!" I replied stubbornly "I won't take you to your dead!"

"He won't hurt me," I heard Zoey say at the same time as Lenobia went "He doesn't want to hurt her."

"Stark, will you please pass the phone to Zoey," Lenobia said; obediently I passed the phone to Zoey and she took it off speaker and pressed it to her ear.

She spoke in slight murmurs and then ordered me to drive faster. The last thing I heard from the phone conversation between Zoey and Lenobia was Zoey whisper "I won't let him take Stark from me. This is between me and him, and I will die before he takes anyone else," effectively ending that conversation and through her feelings and words I knew she was remembering her Grandma and Heath.

Less than two minutes later the phone rang again and Zoey snatched it up and answered it before I could even see the caller ID.

"Damien! What's wrong?! One moment, I'm putting you on speaker," she said. "Now go on."

Damien's voice was rough when he spoke and you could tell he was still crying.

"Zoey... It's Jack. He's... he's gone." He wailed down the phone. "He died Zoey. Jack died!"

Zoey froze in shock and the phone slipped from her grasp, tears instantly leaking from her eyes.

**Hey guys, I like was wondering if you could give me a hand on thinking of what should happen in the next few chapters so please review! **

**Should Zoey carry on going to meet Lenobia and face Kalona or should she go back to comfort Damien and her friends? **

**But review quickly because my next chapter will be up TOMORROW!**

**Thanks again!**

**Lots of love, Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to say, you are all officially useless! **

**Not really guys, but yeah, you could have answered the question! I had to ask some of my friends instead of you guys so guess what!**

**She's going to go to Kalona. Alright-y then, time to get on with it!**

**Stark POV**

I picked up the phone, quickly ended the conversation with a distraught Damien and took Zoey in my arms. We'd been gone less than 24 hours; me and Zoey had came close to doing it in the car, Lenobia told us Kalona was at the House of Night and Jack has left our world.

Zoey tried to speak several times but her words were mumbled and incoherent. Eventually she stopped crying long enough to look at me and speak. "Stark..." was her first and last rough word before tears leaked down her face and she started to cry again.

"Zoey," I whispered close to her ear. "I know you're going through a tough time but we need to get going, so I ask, where exactly _are_ we going to go?" I asked.

"I want to see Damien," she wailed through her tears.

**Oh, I'm bad. Yes, she's going back to her friends. I told a little white lie. Now guys, I know it's a seriously short chapter, less than 150 words actually, but I wanted to show what is going to happen before I completely start writing. So OK! **

**Lots of love, Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really enjoying writing from Stark's POV so here we go!**

Stark POV

As soon as she asked me to go back, I swung the car back around and called Lenobia. To say the least Lenobia was angry and annoyed, but in a way, she also understood. It didn't take long for Kalona to realise what was going on as there was a screeching noise in the background and _a lot_ of cussing. Then he must have snatched the phone off Lenobia as it was him who spoke next.

"Let mespeak to Zoey _now!" _he hissed into the phone, in a hushed voice. But it was still loud enough for Zoey to hear because she held her hand out for the phone. She hadn't slept yet, and her voice was rough. Before handing the phone to her I turned the voice up so I could also hear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Zoey," Kalona shouted down the phone, giving himself a few minutes to get himself back into control. "You haven't slept yet, I can tell, or you would be here, standing by my side where you belong. Now can I ask where are you going?"

"You can ask what you like, but that doesn't mean I will _ever _answer." I heard her hiss in a subdued voice. "Leave us _alone_!"

"I can never leave you alone; Aya is a part of you. I love Aya and _you _love me," His voice echoed down the phone and Zoey's emotions hit me hard. _Lust, Confusion and Anger._

"Zoey..." I said touching her arm but she shook me off telling me to 'leave off.'

She continued after telling me this with saying, "Kalona; go away, leave me and my friends alone and get away from the House of Night." Her voice was hard and cold yet her lower lip trembled and she knew that I knew what was going on but suddenly she snapped the phone shut and threw it on the floor. I started to slow the car down but she told me to speed up so I, once again, did as she said when all I wanted to do was comfort her.

She was breaking my heart and I'm sure she knew.

Zoey POV

The pain in his eyes was visible. The upset and frustration was clear in his voice. Thinking back less than 4hours ago, Stark was willing to go all the way but now, although I knew he wanted to take me in his arms, he was unwilling to do much else.

I was, once again, about to speak when the phone started to ring. For Christ's sake, people couldn't half pick fantastic times couldn't they! I bent down and scooped the phone to see it was Stevie Rae. She only called in emergencies. _What _was happening? I _needed_ to get to them ASAP. I quickly pressed accept and put the phone to my ear to hear her Okie twang mixed with agonising pain.

"Zoey..." Her voice broke on my name.

"Stevie Rae? What's going on?!" I said, ordering her to answer me.

"It's too late, you can't do anything. Kalona arrived, said you were coming back. He... He burnt down the place we were staying in. Your Grandma and Jack were in there. I'm sorry..." Her voice was filled with sorrow and upset, but I knew there was more to come.

"Stevie Rae... what else?" I asked, tears in my voice.

"He, Kalona, is after you now. He's coming for you now. You need to run, get away, and hide. I don't know, but you _need _to leave now!"

"_What?!_ I can't!" I screeched, making Stark move his eyes completely away from the road to stare at me.

"Zoey! Leave, NOW!" she screamed back at me before hanging up. Stark just stared me at unblinking and the car slowed to a halt.

Stark was reading my emotions, I was sure because his next words were, "We are leaving, right now." He stomped his foot on the gas pedal and sped up down the lane but somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew Stark wasn't the only one able to get in my mind. There was someone else. Someone _not very nice._

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry it's only short. Not feeling too good and its 1:20am. So I'm kind of sleepy but yeah. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.**

**Lots of love, Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kalona POV

She thinks she can run and hide from me while I'm in her head. Well, maybe she doesn't know I'm in her head yet, but she's close to realising. Then again, she's close to falling asleep. Either way she will turn out by my side. I mean I'm tracking her through her head and she is trying to escape! No. Wait, she doesn't want to run. It's Stark, Her warrior, that's making her run!

If only Neferet were still alive she could stop Stark and I could make Zoey come to me and with Zoey would come Aya. My mind wandered while thinking about Aya while I was chasing after Zoey. I couldn't help but think Aya was coming back. Zoey has memories of me and Aya so it seems Aya is becoming more prominent and fighting against the imprisonment.

My mind wandered and I had to try and work out, in _this _lifetime who was it I loved? Was it Aya I loved or was it Zoey? (I always had liked someone who defied me and tried to defend themselves and others when knowing they would soon fail.) _Which one? _My mind screamed at me.

A thought dawned upon me and I realised why Nyx had let the 'reincarnation' of Aya find me. Nyx wanted me to stop what was about to happen. Was she leading me back to the path of the goddess and back into the plains to bask in her immortal glow?

_No!_ My mind screamed once again. I soon realised my mistake in my thoughts. If Nyx was showing me a way back into her plains it was to be as one of her many 'children' or as her warrior; nothing more, nothing less.

"Zoey," I mumbled, knowing wherever she was she would hear me. "I am back on the side of the goddess. Keep Aya at bay until I can help you banish her." And with that I made myself fly faster, still tracking her, so I could reach her in time, before Aya and her vengeance (of being locked in a human host) was let into the world.

**Another very short chapter but I am writing (once again) at 1.32am and I'm tired & still ill. But yeah, hope you guys like it. Kalona's gone all goody-goody. It's enough to warm the heart of the Ice Queen herself. **

**Anyway I'll be off now,**

**Lots of love,**

**Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	10. Chapter 10

Zoey POV

I heard his voice whisper in my head, almost as though he was behind me.

_Zoey, I am back on the side of the goddess. Keep Aya at bay until I can help you banish her._

I span round in my chair, and Stark glanced at me while being sure to keep his foot on the pedal. He looked worried but he had a look of order, a look of power that only a Warrior's Oath could give. I could tell that all he wanted was for me to be safe and to him, being safe was keeping me away from Kalona.

This brought an angry thought into my head. _I want to be with him, take me back you bitch!_ This startled me as this wasn't my thought. The power in it was angry and it took me completely by surprise.

"Zoey, what's going on?" I heard Stark ask but I wasn't in control of my body, and I couldn't move my mouth to speak. I was completely frozen. Stark moved his head to look me right in the eye and repeated his question, adding on the end "and why can't I feel your emotions?"

This quickly snapped me out of my trance. "What?!" I asked him feeling more than slightly confused. "What did you just say?"

"I couldn't feel your emotions; but they are back now. Now will you please tell me what is going on please?"

"It's Kalona..." My voice trailed off as I tried to think about how to phrase the next sentence without him screeching back at me.

But just the name set him off. "Zoey, he _can't_ be saved! Don't waste your time thinking about him! Do you get it yet? HE ISN'T WORTH IT!" He was going on and on until I eventually cut him off.

"Stark, will you shut up for two seconds so I can explain?" I snapped at him. His nostrils flared but his eyes were confused and sad. "Okay then, Kalona spoke into my mind before." Stark interrupted straight away and I screamed to make him shut up.

"As I was saying," I snapped angrily at him. "Kalona spoke into my mind. He told me that Aya is trying to get free, using me as her host. I'm not Aya reincarnated. I'm just her host and he told me to keep her at bay. Kalona's trying to help; he's going to help us banish Aya."

Starks face had completely changed colour when I next looked at him. Through clenched teeth he replied with a growl and a muttered "you shouldn't trust him."

I ignored him as he sped up the car, he could be such an ass sometimes. I turned the stereo on and put the volume right up so I didn't have to speak to him.

_Situations are irrelevant now._

How ironic I though, it goes well with what's happening now. The only problem is we both are finding different situations irrelevant and it could end up changing the world.

**Hi, guys. I wasn't going to write an author's note but I just wanted to say please check out happylandfill s stories! **

**Thanks! Lots of love,**

**Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	11. sequel?

**Hey guys, **

**I was just looking at some of my stories and was thinking...**

**Shall I do a sequel for this story or not?**

**In other words is it good enough for a sequel?!**

**Please review me telling me whether or not to do it!**

**And if enough people ****will**** read it and ****want ****me to write it I will.**

**But I will only start it once I have finished 'Zoey Stark'.**

**If you haven't read 'Zoey Stark' please check it out!**

**Anyway, I will leave you be now but remember to review telling me yes or no!**

**THANKS! :D**


	12. The Sequel is UP!

**Just a quick message to say...**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**It's named 'Do you know the enemy?' and yes, I do realise it's a song by Green Day (an epic song as well) but what can you do! It fits what I want the plot to be so it's staying! :D**

**So yeah, I won't take anymore of your time. GO REAAAAAAD!**

**Bye! ;)**


End file.
